Miranda's Life
by starangel100890
Summary: This story is about me, Miranda Kilgalen. If you're interested to hear about my fablous life. Eat your heart out! Epilogue is up and IT IS DONE!
1. Default Chapter

**Miranda's Life**

**Authors Note**:_ My first As Told By Ginger fic please be nice. I don't see to many Miranda, just some Ginger and Darren fic. I too am a fan of As Told by Ginger. _

_**My dadis making life really rough for me and I'm becoming more cold and snappy to everyone including Courtney Gripling who is my best friend. Will the person I loathe help me?**_

**I do not own any the characters off of As Told by Ginger that's the property of nick.**

_**

* * *

**__**Prologue**_

I wake up with the annoying horn my father blows just before the sun rises. My deep purple hair is in knots and my dad yells, "WAKE UP PRIVATE WE HAVE WORK OUT BEFORE THE SUN IS UP!"

Yes it's true I, Miranda Kilgalen live a life under military influence even though my dad is a cop. I go to work out with my dad, and I do the household chores. It's been this way since mom has died; he doesn't listen to a word I say. I call Courtney and ask for her to pick me up, my dad is too busy cleaning weapons and polishing his gun collection. After hours has past I walk outside and see the limo that Courtney rides in. She is wearing a suede jacket with a peach skirt, and a creamy white shirt. I just have a purple shirt and a camouflage green shirt. My hair is in a sloppy pony tail, and my nails are chipped.

Courtney hugs me asking, "Miranda are you feeling ok?"

I answer icily, "I'm fine Courtney just had too much to eat."

She looks a little hurt by my cold response, so I change the subject by asking, "Any parties planned Courtney?"

Courtney sighs and says, "I'm afraid not Miranda, momma is a bit upset over something. Don't worry though it will not last long, at least I don't think it will anyway."

I sigh and look ahead dreading to go home to my military tyrant father. Courtney asks "Miranda are you upset with me?"

I sigh and say, "No Courtney I just have a lot on my mind."

We walk to our lockers and to my disgusting view there walking over her is Miss Perfect Ginger Fautley. _'Just what I need a miss goodie- to-shoes to steal Courtney's attention.' _

Courtney yells, "GINGER OVER HERE!"

The red haired girl I despise with everything I am is walking over to Courtney. Sadly I don't like to hurt Courtney's feelings, but she is only small friend to Courtney. I listen to their idle chat and get more annoyed by the minuet. Usually I have a cold nick name for the red haired pain but I don't feel like talking today. Again shunned out as we walk down the hall to the classrooms, I just give a mental sigh. We go to the classes Algebra, Chemistry II, Lunch and Gym.

I have the best time in Gym mainly because there's no Ginger Fautley. I still kick guy's butts at so called "men's" sport today we play Soccer none of their kicks got past me. The final bell rings, and I groan making my way to the door. Courtney was again talking to Fautley which still makes my skin crawl. She forgets all about me and goes into limo with her butler driving her off. I have no choice but to walk home to father dearest. Rain begins to fall as I make my way home. I stop walking and try to call Courtney but she is already talking to Mipsy ignoring any beeps. When I get home my dad yells "SWITCH THESE BULLETS AND TAKE OUT THE TRASH BEFORE 0800 HOURS OR NO DINNER FOR YOU!"

I yell "BUT DAD THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

He counters, "DO YOU DARE COMMIT INSUBORNATION TO YOUR FATHER NOW EITHER DO AS YOU'RE TOLD OR STARVE IS THAT CLEAR PRIVATE?"

I sigh and say, "Sir yes sir." I go to switch the bullets while muttering, "I wish mom was a live then maybe I wouldn't yell so much." I look at my books knowing I have so much to do. This is my life behind closed doors and without the aid of Courtney Gripling, or any of our other popular friends.

_

* * *

_

_Ok as I said this is my first As Told by Ginger fic. I don't know how good this will be please let me know flame it or praise it._


	2. Chapter 1 Silent Screams

**Miranda's Life**

_It is so stupid I cry inside yet no one knows. I confide in Courtney but she's too busy with Fautley. Am I truly alone anymore?_

**_Disclaimer: See the prologue._**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

_**Silent Screams**_

The evening went by extremely slow. I follow orders from my military prone father. I was too tired to each much so I just eat some of the dried food. I usually don't touch the stuff but I still have a Chemistry project to get done so I have to eat fast. My dad just smiles and says, "You'll appreciate my strict ways someday."

I mumble, "When though? Is it really worth facing twice the amount of work? WE'RE RICH LIKE THE GRIPLINGS WHY DO I HAVE TO WORK LIKE A POOR DAUGHTER!?" I finish my project 2:00 A.M I fall asleep on my bed and still in my clothes. I wake up 5:30 to get a shower every morning, but not this time. I hear my dad bellow the same order as before but it was 5:54 A.M. "OH NO!" I had to rush Courtney would call in 5 minuets, but I didn't make it. Since I didn't answer her call I had to walk to school. I sigh and get my stuff, while sneaking to the door. My dad says, "Have a good day private."

I sigh and say, "Sir yes sir."

He walks back into the living room, and I walk to school in the rain. When I finally got to the doors my make up was smeared, and my hair was a wreck. Courtney greets me and rushes me to the bathroom and asks, "Miranda it isn't like you to miss my calls what happened?"

I regain my cold composure and say, "I woke up too late. I try to get to your call in time but I couldn't."

Courtney got out her blow dryer and dries my hair. She also has a brand new brush out, and hands it to me to brush out. I get out a hair bow, and tie my hair up. It isn't really my color, I like green but the bow is pink. I walk out and people start to laugh, but a few don't. I give them all a scowl look and that scared most of them off. I walk to class without another word to Courtney. _'No one sees beyond my cold scowl, and only sees what I show.' _I have Algebra with Ginger and she keeps looking at me weird.

She whispers to Poodie about something but I just look at the board. _'OH MAN I FORGOT MY WORKSHEET!?' _Mr. Thomson calls, "Ms. Kilgalen would you please work the next problem."

I gulp and walk up to the board with the whole class eyeing me. I try to do the problem but I still got the wrong answer. Mr. Thomson calls Ginger to correct my mistake. I sit down feeling very miserable but I will not show it. My day didn't get much better in Chemistry I got a C on my project that I worked so hard on. Mr. Jenison tells me to try harder, and I feel like yelling. I don't though, and little miss perfect gets an A plus. He just assigns us a report to do, which is fine with me.

I sigh and walk on to lunch, Courtney is busy talking to Mipsy about something. I walk over to them and Mipsy asks, "Is something wrong I haven't heard you say hardly anything to Ginger?"

I sigh and say, "I've had a hard day ok."

Both of them don't have lunch with me they have Economics. I walk to lunch lost in my thoughts. Ginger was near by but I don't notice, I get the disgusting lunch and sit down. _'Why is it so hard to come to school anymore? Is it because I feel like a second wheel, our rather the fourth wheel. Even Fautley's life would be better than mine. That wannabe has it made two loyal friends. How I wish my friends were that close. They only like me because I'm strong and can plan things. Well at least I think Mipsy likes me only for that reason.'_ Suddenly I feel a light tap on my shoulder.

I yell "WHAT IS IT!?"

A certain red haired girl was standing there and I ask "WHAT DO YOU WANT FAUTLEY!?"

_

* * *

_

_Ok here's chapter two, I hope you like it and I hope it's a little longer than before. I'm so glad it wasn't removed like last time._

**Beechan04**: _Thank you for_ _reviewing I hope this is good for you. I also hope it isn't too short. It will take a while for me to get in the groove of this story._

_My updates may be slow, so please be patent._

**Neroswolfgundam:** _You reviewed when it was first put this story up. Thank you and I haven't been reading and reviewing your work either. I'm having trouble reviewing these days. I hope this is a good chapter._


	3. Chapter 2 My Enemy’s Caring Touch

**Miranda's Life**

_WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE SAME!? MY FRIENDS IGNORE ME AND MY ENEMY NOTICESE SOMETHING'S WRONG?_

_**Disclaimer: See prologue**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

_**An Enemy's Caring Touch**_

I see a certain red haired pain and yell, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FAUTLY!?"

She stands there and says, "Such cold words from someone who is alone."

I groan inwardly and sigh looking at her. _'Why is she here to torment me some more? She has no clue how much she has it made.'_ She sits down beside me and I'm even more confused than before. I hiss, "Fautly you don't need to show pity."

She sighs and says, "Miranda even thought you hate my living guts I've noticed you aren't your **different **self."

I should blow up but in a way Fautly is right. I sigh and say, "Look Fautly I have so much to juggle anymore. I almost appreciate your feeble attempt to help me, but I'll get back in the groove."

I was hoping she'd leave me to my thoughts but then the red haired pain says, "Miranda even thought you scowl and sometimes want to hurt people emotionally, I know you're in pain. Just know that I'll be around if you want to you know blow off some yelling steam." With that she leaves and again she confuses me. I groan inwardly, _'Why does Fautly have be such a saint most of the time? Courtney hasn't even said anything to me, but then I did once try to get rid of Ginger.' _I walk into gym and a few guys look at me with raised eyebrows over the hair bow. We do exercises and this one buff looking guy was giving me the eye but I don't notice. We run 4 laps and then play kickball. Couch Daniel and Ms. Jennings pick leaders, and I'm against the buff guy._ 'You're going down pal that's all I have to say.'_ Ms. Jennings says, "Now the ceiling is worth how many outs?"

The guy answers, "Two am I right Ms. Jennings."

Ms. Jennings nods and asks, "Miranda where are the forced outs at?"

I answer, "First base only."

Ms. Jennings smiles at me and says, "Alright guys no rough throwing."

Couch Daniel asks, "Ready to play?"

The guys hoot a little bit and we go to kick first. I go first and kick a deep drive into right center field and I manage to go to second. A poor fool tries to go the cheap way but ends up getting out, but another guy, I think his name is Ryan kicks a homerun. Just when luck was on our side, Jerry and Slade both get ceiling kicks. The game went on like that flip flop, near the end we were tied all we needed was a homerun kick. The new buff guy was pitching and had a strange smile on his face, he pitches it. I kick it and I got the homerun kick, for once in a month I smiled. _'Oh dang I have band practice today oh well good thing I decided to put my flute in my slot. I doubt my dad is going to be home early anyway, he doesn't get off till like 10 pm.'_

We all shake hands and say good game and we go into the showers. I was deep in thought, thinking about 20 things at the same time. I groan and wash quickly, then walk out in my lightly damp clothes. _'Why did Faulty talk to me after all I did to her? Why does she care if I'm acting differently or not?'_ I walk out and put my gym clothes up in the locker, and walk out. The guy says, "Hey um Miranda you're a pretty good player."

I nod and say, "You're not half bad yourself. What's your name anyway?"

He smiles and says "Chad Pettry." I see a band schedule in his hand and ask, "Are you in band too?"

He nods and says, "Who knows maybe I can impress you."

I laugh my **"Are you crazy"** laugh. I say, "Uh lets not try to shoot for the moon just yet."

The bell rings for school to let out but Chad and I walk to the band room. I notice that he is staring at me and I ask, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO LAUGH AT MY HAIR BOW!?"

He just smiles and keeps his eyes glued on me. _'I use to like getting attention from guys but now it's just a major pain.' _I walk into the room with Chad behind me and everyone looks at me in a shock expression.

"WHAT PEOPLE I DECIDED TO BE FIVE MINUETS EARLY IS THAT A CRIME!?" Everyone just sit there and I groan as if things weren't different enough Fautly was smiling at me as she walks by. Chad says, "YOU HEARD THE LADY STOP TREATING HER LIKE AN ALIEN!"

After Chad says, that they all rush like a heard of cattle over wanting to met him. _'Maybe this guy isn't going to be one of those self centered losers. Maybe I can actually enjoy things who knows?'_

_

* * *

_

_Ok I'm not really focusing on Miranda's dad too much. I sort of forgot he was a police officer but he could've had military experience. Now I would like to thank my reviewers._

**_Beechan04: Thanks again and I like to know I have a fan in a new section._**

**_MyPickeledEmbryo: Thank you for your input it has been a long time since I had a rather lengthy yet informative review. I sort of forgot the fact that Miranda's dad was a police officer, but it sort of balances out. I hope to get more reviews from you. I fixed the time instead of 4 to 5 I'm not really sure when the school would start, so it's just a guess. Thanks again and don't be a stranger to point out things._**

**_Keep up the support ï _**


	4. Chapter 3 A Night of Shouts and a Mornin...

**Miranda's Life**

_Sigh I see I'm still feared but maybe this Chad can help lessen the pain._

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**A Night of Shouts and a Morning of Doubts**

After hours of practice from our somewhat snotty band director he looks at us and says "We do have some potential in this group." Every one just sits there with their eyes on our dictator that is supposed to be a band director. He looks at me with a stern look in his eyes. _'Oh great what did I mess up on now?'_

He smiles saying, "Ms. Kilgalen here is a fine example of talent."

I look up at him in shock and he says "That's all for today, practice and I'll see you all in two days." Chad walks with me and asks, "Miranda don't you have a ride home?"

I sigh saying "No I can walk it's good to build up leg muscles to kick your butt tomorrow in gym."

He smiles saying "Ok but you can get a lift from me."

I shake my head a half smile at his offer. "No thanks I'll kick your butt tomorrow." I walk off in the warm evening lost in thought of the somewhat positive things that I was experiencing but then I see my dad pull in. I sigh to myself and walk in preparing to salute. My dad looked pale and he didn't even notice me not that it bothered me. I go to do the usual chores he usually assigns me to do, but oddly he stops me. He looked scared to death which is odd even for dad he usually is tougher than any steel. I cook dinner and he eats it without pointing any flaws out or anything. _'Ok where's my demanding father what happened?' _

His voice sounds croaked but he says, "Miranda thank you for making dinner."

'_WHOA DID HE CALL ME BY MY NAME NOT PRIVATE! WHAT'S THE DEAL HE RARELY THANKS ME FOR ANYTHING?'_ Without saying another word dad just walks out really spaced out and all that. This day has been really confusing. As I go upstairs I have this urge to hit something so I go into the workout room. I punch at a bag shouting "I HATE MY LIFE!" I keep working out despite the sweat running my face. I keep running as if wanting to get away from something but suddenly I clasp on the floor. There's a faint scent of blood but I pass out from exhaustion. It was quiet and my mind keeps turning over and over in confusion. I feel cold and out of touch of the world, as if I'm floating through space. I feel a soft touch I could swear my mom was holding me, and humming my favorite lullaby.

I finally wake up and to my surprise my dad was holding me in his lap. He asks, "Miranda? Are you ok?"

I look up at him with cold eyes and say, "Fine dad."

He sighs and shows me my leg that I scraped my leg pretty bad. I don't flinch at all, and my dad asks "Miranda, are you angry with me?"

I don't answer I try to get up and get my stuff for school but I fall on the floor. I groan in monotone my dad says "PRIVATE YOU'RE STAYING HOME TODAY!"

I just stay on the cold floor not responding, and just feeling the sharp pains of regret and confusion.

'_Mommy please tell me you still love me.' _I close my eyes and just take in the cold air, leaving my dad to worry and ponder why I was acting strange.

**

* * *

**

**I hope this doesn't sound too unbelievable actually many teens can show such laps in judgment. I'm feeling a little dark these days so I suppose I reveal the inner demons of the cruel and cold Miranda Kilgalen. I hope this is a good chapter none the less. In case you didn't know the last part of the chapter is the next morning.**

**_writer125: Thank you for you input and I hope you continue reviewing._**

**_Starlightv: You're right about that and this is the main reason I'm doing this fic. It helps put a different perspective on people who tend to be cold and shut out the world. Hope this chapter is good._**


	5. Chapter 4 Embracing my Cold Heart

**Miranda's Life**

_Can I reach out to anyone? No my heart feels as cold as the deep depths of the Atlantic Ocean. I'm really tired and the cutting of the winds of change._

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 4**_

_**Embracing my Cold Heart**_

_Why do I even try anymore? Courtney isn't as popular as she use to be but she still has Mipsy, so what am I needed for. I don't care anymore, time has changed and I'm too slow to keep up. '**Music plays but sounds distant.' **Huh? That sounds so soft and sweet, like the lullaby mommy often sang to me. _

I groan and open my eyes I can't believe my eyes pictures of mom. Dad's voice turning soft and asks, "Miranda are you ok?" The small spark of joy quickly died out as soon as I felt it. I just nod and for the first time I see tears in my dad's eyes. I turn away for years I've been slowly going numb inside and now it's the total freezing point. The evening rays of the sun don't offer any heat to my cold heart. I go to work out a little after dad gets up and stares into mom's picture muttering something. I punch the bag hard about ten times and go to run 3 laps. I get all my work done in a flash and I just for the first time in a long time play a sad song on my clarinet. The soothing music helps release my cold and somewhat dark new outlook. Some tears fall as I lull myself to sleep getting lost to blues.

I wake up 20 minuets early and got ready to go to school. Instead of the camouflage clothing I decide to wear solid black clothing and my hair down. My dad gasps at me and I walk on asking, "Is something wrong sir?"

Dad just says "It just surprised me private." I take an orange and begin to eat it neatly. Before I walk out the door my dad says, "Private you and I need to talk."

I just reply, "Sir Yes sir."

Courtney walks up to the door and hugs me saying, "Miranda oh what an interesting choice of clothing."

I just nod and walk with her not saying a word. She asks, "Why weren't you at school yesterday?"

I sigh and reply, "I had an accident exercising, so I didn't make it to school."

Courtney looks at me curiously and asks, "Are you sure you're ok Miranda?"

I just look at her and give a half smile. "I'll be ok Courtney just worry about your parties and that."

She says "Well I'll need to talk to Ginger do you mind?"

I just shake my head and say "I'll just be around as usual."

Courtney and I walk in the school people suddenly stop as I walk by. I just give a half smile and walk on eyes are glued on my pure black ensemble. I hear whispers but don't bother to react in my usual violent and shouting ways. Mipsy asks, "Miranda nice look where did you get it?"

I just shrug and answer casually, "Just found it in my closet nothing really special."

As the day progress on I just seem to shadow through it but I hear teachers ask, "Is she having problems at home? Or what has caused Miss Kilgalen to become a gothic looker?"

At lunch Ginger walks over and my face remains indifferent, but I don't shout at her. She walks over in a defensive manner and asks, "Um Miranda are you . . . going to Courtney's house?"

"No I have things to do." I answer gently as possible.

Ginger looks shell shocked and ventures, "Um well she really wants you to come, Mipsy went home sick this afternoon."

I just take a bite and answers icily "Why she has you doesn't she?"

Ginger sighs and says, "She is worried about you Miranda and so am I you're colder than usual. The old you would show some emotion but now you're just really cold."

"Tell me this Fautly who cares? Courtney has you and Mipsy can find some more friends. You even have your own friends too so when you can answer me talk to me again." Ginger's face turns pale as the moon, and looks at me. Those words were cold I know but its how I feel. She tries to answer but it becomes uncompleted sentences or half said words. She finally walks away and I finish my lunch alone without looking up. After lunch I make my way in gym, and I'm almost excited about exercising. As I walk in the doors guys gave approving whistles to my outfit and choice of color. I just ignore them and get my gym clothing on without a word. We continue kick ball today but my team didn't win. For the first time I don't care usually I would yell and try to encourage my team. I make it home and just get straight to work on my chores, without any complaints. I feel tears burning behind my eyes, _'DON'T CRY TOUGH GIRLS DON'T CRY! NO ONE CARES FOR YOU ANYWAY! SUCK IT UP!'_ Dad isn't home but I still see mommy's pictures she looks so strong. She has pretty purple hair, tan skin and violet eyes they're full of life. A tear creeps out of my right eye and falls on her picture. _'I miss you mom but maybe I'm meant to be just a dark child. Why waste my voice and people who don't care?'_

'_**I Do Dear Heart.'**_

My heart skips a beat and I look around but no one is in the house except me. I shake my head and clean up the house more. Suddenly I feel a soft hand on my shoulder and I stop for a minuet. "I'm hearing and feeling things." I just lay down on my bed but I feel someone looking at me. I shiver under the cover but the hand is so gentle on my forehead.

"Who are you?"

"_**You'll know in time dear heart just rest for now."**_

I just fall asleep and let my head drift on the dusted night sky. I actually smile which is one thing I haven't done in a long time.

_

* * *

__Another one of my dark chapters I hope this one is also good. I've been getting into my darker side for some reason but things may get lighter._

_**Mr.04: Thank you for your review I hope my review I left you doesn't insult you. Just trying to give some constructive criticism from one author to another anyway I hope I earn another review from you.**_


	6. Chapter 5 The Bitter Truth

**Miranda's Life**

_My heart is cold and I hope I can find my way through the dark. I wish I didn't feel this way but I do._

_**Disclaimer: See Prologue**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

_**The Bitter Truth**_

"_Who are you and why are you around me?"_

"_Honey you're forgetting who you are. You'll know in time but sweetheart you're losing that spark you've always had."_

"_What do you mean people pay more attention when I wear black what is it I'm losing?"_

"_That spark that makes you the feared and somewhat respected young woman, please dear you need to open your eyes."_

"_MY EYES HAVE BEEN OPEN WHY WOULD ANYONE CARE!?"_

"_You'll know in time my dear now wake up."_

I wake up breathing hard, and curious on who was talking to me. '_Who are you?'_ I groan and look at my clock it is 6:05. I sigh and get up putting on more dark and grim clothing. I walk downstairs and I see my dad looking at me trying to find the words to say to me. I just say "Reporting to school sir."

He looks at me with a blank look on his face and I just walk away. I walk out the door leaving my father still stumbling over words and the strange thing is he didn't even use his usual commands. I wait on Ginger but then I see her with Ginger Faulty so I just walk on to school. My eyes burning with tears but I will not let myself cry. Mipsy sees me and starts walking with me asking "Where's Courtney she is usually with you?"

I hiss and say, "Ask Faulty."

I just walk around with the same cold expression on my face and Mipsy eventually left to go to her class. Ginger and Courtney notice me walking on but they just seem to pass me up. I walk into Chemistry and hand in my report on Covalent Bonds and how they are always around us. I sit down and listen to the lesson writing down page assignments. Fautly is talking to her pose I just sit there quietly waiting for the bell. As the bell rings and I make my way to the door. A Jerk knocks me down and I give him a cold glare. He sneers and asks "What are you going to do about Kilgalen?"

I really want to kick him to the curb but that sudden mad rush and evil plotting side of me dies off. He hits me again and again but for some reason I don't move. He has hit me in the face twice and stomach once. I dodge the last hit and he laughs saying "You're a weakling Kilgalen."

Those words burns into me like wood in a fire place. _'That voice is right I'm not the same strong girl that I was. WHY DID I ALLOW MYSELF TO BECOME A WEAKLING?'_

Things got all blurry and then everything goes black on me. Swirling thoughts are in my head as I feel the stale hall air hit my injured body like needles going under someone's skin.

_

* * *

__I know it's short but it's all I can offer. I hope you all like this story._

_**Mr.40: **I don't think just a kiss and a hug is going to do it. This problem is deeper and very emotional someone will have to gain her trust in order for Miranda to open up more._


	7. Chapter 6 Talking and Slow Healing:Part ...

**Miranda's Life**

_My mistakes are hitting me like a ton of bricks. WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS COMING!?_

_**Disclaimer: See Prologue **_

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 6**_

_**Talking and Slow Healing: Part one**_

'_Where am I? It feels a little cold and soft surprisingly.' _I feel a major pain in my head. I faintly hear voices all sounding concerned or was that just an illusion? I slowly begin to open my eyes and at first I thought my mom was there. _'Mommy is that you? No wait you're dead but who is this woman?' _The woman sighs saying "My name is Mrs. Winters. I'm the school nurse/consoler. A student and teacher tell me you haven't been acting like your self Ms. Kilgalen."

I scoff and look away asking "Why would anyone care how I act? I'm just another face in school so why?"

Mrs. Winters sighs saying "I know the feeling even though you dare to be different and speak with a close friend you tend to lose. Your close friends are fading away and a father who is neglectful or pushes you too hard."

I look at her and she turns to me. She has mom's gentle gray eyes and small smile that soothes me. I ask "Will the pain ever stop? I feel all wrong and invisible ever since Courtney has somewhat left me on ice."

She smiles saying "That'll be up to you Miranda. Yes it's hard to share a close friend like Courtney but if you don't you'll lose her altogether. Maybe, if you look at your problem in another way instead of losing but just like challenging a tough team in a kickball game."

"That's a crazy way to look at something. Maybe I'll try it though nothing else has worked."

Mrs. Winters chuckles while asking, "Well let's see what you think you should do?"

I sigh while saying, "I hate to say it but maybe I should talk with Fautley. She is a part of Courtney's life now so maybe I should start there."

Mrs. Winters groans saying, "Miranda I hate to cut it short but you've got to get back to class. You've been out for three blocks and you have only one class to go. I told your band director that you should rest when school's out, and he agreed he wouldn't cut anything from your practice."

I nod and ask, "Can I talk to you again sometime Mrs. Winters?"

She smiles while saying "Of course I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I rarely ever give an actual smile but I smile at Mrs. Winters. She nods saying "Go on and I'll see you tomorrow and let's hope you don't get knocked out again Miranda."

I smile saying "Don't worry I think I'll be ok." I walk away feeling a little better with myself and my shoulders seem a little lighter. _'She's the only adult that really takes time to talk to me. I wonder though she is a lot like mom. Maybe I do need to look at things differently.' _Chad finds his way beside me asking "Hey Miranda you feeling ok? I heard about what happened and gave the guy a wedgy that he won't soon forget."

I look at him curiously and ask "Why would you do that it was one of your friends? Besides how do you know what happened?"

Chad sighs saying "Lately he's been a major pain, and well that girl you don't like told me. It was Ginger I think and the blond girl with her looked so worried too."

'_Courtney was worried but I thought she would be too busy to notice. EVEN GINGER SORT OF HELPING WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TOO!' _

"Miranda…Hello Miranda?"

I don't answer him but suddenly I feel lips touch my cheek. I smack him asking, "WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU DOING CHAD!?"

He chuckles saying, "Sorry I had to wake you up somehow."

I sigh and we walk into class together. Oddly enough the class was free and we could shoot or play soccer. Everyone is looking at me like I'm an alien but I still kick butt. When class is done, Chad pulls up in his car asking, "Want a ride home Miranda?"

I sigh and just nod while getting into his car. We don't say much and when he gets to my house he smiles saying "If you ever need a ride tell me." He winks and drives off and I walk in more confused. My father seems to be gone so I just lay down on the couch thinking about the crazy day I had.

_What a day I meet a woman that is like my mom. Chad driving me home without bugging me or need a favor. Ginger actually wanting to help and Courtney still cares. I really need help to digest all of this._

_**

* * *

**__**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long school has been keeping me busy and lack of inspiration. Do not fret I will not delete this story who knows maybe I'll make a sequel to this tail. Again I'd like to thank my reviewers.**_

_**Mr. 04(AKA Beechan): **I appreciate your praise for my story. I hope this will continue to grasp your interest. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!_

_**Starlightv: **Thank you for your nice words. I'm glad you also like the story. Happy holidays to you and hope to gain more reviews._

_**writer125: **I appricate your wonderful support and I'm glad to know it's hard to get rid of you. I hope this isn't a disappointment either._

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	8. Chapter 7 Talking and Slow Healing:Part

Miranda's Life

_**My heart bleed, I have been filled with greed but I refuse to stay down on my knee.**_

_**A/N This fic will be under major construction but I haven't updated in such a long time I'm amazed that people are reading this story still. I decided to keep this fic going if this fic is terrible let me know.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 7 Talking and Slow Healing part 2**_

'_I don't get it I thought Ginger would want to laugh at my pain. I thought Courtney moved on to better friends. I even have a friend who is a better looking guy aside from Darien.'_

'_**See things aren't always as bad as you have it put out to be.'**_

'_I guess you're right I should stop only seeing through experiences. I know who you are. Mom, do you think I can heal? Dad is too stubborn or busy to talk not to mention his attitude doesn't help much either.'_

'…_**I think you can but really the choice is yours to make sweet heart. Deep down that tough man is a caring heart Miranda your father lost his gentleness years ago. You have to help him get it back.'**_

'_How can I mom? He is so busy anymore he has shut himself away from me ever since the accident. He's thrown himself at his work ever since he doesn't seem to care.'_

'**_Be creative sweetheart I know you know how to. That Mrs. Winters may can help you out. Now wake up sweetheart you have to get to school. Please have faith in yourself and your friends even your enemy.'_**

I wake up and for the first time I am excited to go to school. I get dressed but one thing is missing my dad yelling for me to wake up. It is 6:45 in the morning. I walk downstairs and no one was there. I just shrug and hurry to school. Unfortunately I didn't see the car and I step out on the road. Suddenly I feel a slight pain and then everything goes black.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter is so short but as I said this fic will be under major construction. Thanks so much for the reviews.**

**Ducks-Rules-World: _Thanks for reviewing. I HAVE A BUDDY YAY!_**


	9. Chapter 8 Realization

Miranda's Life

_**I own nothing from As Told by Ginger I just own this plot.**_

_**It's funny how life's lessons come slamming into you literally.**_

**A/n I know I've been neglecting this and I'm sorry about that, now I will pay attention to this one since I owe my faithful fans of this story that.**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 8 Realization**_

"_**OUCH! My head is hurting, and I hear whispers. WHERE AM I AND WHY I AM NOT IN SCHOOL?"**_

"_Mr. Kilgalen I'm afraid you're going to have to leave your daughter here. Believe me it will be for the best if you do that."_

"_WHAT DOCTOR YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! SHE DOESN'T LIKE HOSPITALS EVER SINCE HER MOTHER DIED! YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HER HERE ALONE!"_

"_**DAD WHAT'S HE DOING HERE! HE IS SUPPOSED TO BE AT WORK OR AT HOME! He…wasn't suppose to be here and yelling either."**_

_MR. Kilgalen she won't recover from the wreck if she is taken out of here. You can stay with her if you wish but I strongly advise against you taking Ms Kilgalen out this soon."_

_I hear a sigh from my dad and him saying, "Alright let me just call my chief and let him know."_

"_**Wait my dad is actually staying with me? OK HAS THE WORLD TURNED UPSIDE DOWN THERE'S NO WAY!"**_

_I hear the doctor say, "Alright I'm sure Ms. Kilgalen won't mind."_

It is silent for what seems like hours. My thoughts are scrambled nothing was at it seemed at all. My dad does have a heart, Courtney does care for me even though she hangs out with Fautley, and maybe the dark look isn't working for me. The silence isn't so bad now but I despise the smell of sterile clean. Mom was in this hospital many times.

_Flashback_

_Dad was rushing back and forth from work, home and hospital. He usually tried to take me with him to the hospital. Mom looked pale and her pretty eyes were closed. I'd sit beside mommy and try talking to her. Even though she didn't talk I kept telling her what was going on at home. _

"_Mommy it's me again, Daddy has been up late at night crying. Maybe it's because you haven't been home yet. Anyway daddy did a silly thing this morning he tried to make breakfast but he ended up wearing the eggs that he tried to make this morning. He had to change and heat some of that icky food that he always eats. It tasted ok though daddy tries but we both miss you."_

_Dad walked in and would often call me a traitor and hit me playfully. He would talk to mommy too but sometimes he would want me to leave because I guess he had some **"Grown-up" **things to talk about. I would sit in the lobby and watch the fish wishing to be free like them. Sometimes I would talk to this bright orange and yellow fish. I'd call him Philly, okay I know not a real creative name but come on I'm a little kid._

"_Hey Philly are they feeding you good here? I'm sad mommy hasn't been out of here for almost a year. Maybe mommy isn't coming back. What do you think Philly?"_

_He just swims and makes bubbles. I just smile and say, "Thanks Philly but I don't think we're going to have a happy ending after all."  
_

_Dad would always come out with a fake smile on her face. He would say, "Mommy is getting better come on let's go home."_

_I use to believe that but as the months pressed on my faith slipped greatly. We did have some fun times together but as mom's death got closer dad got more distant from me. I remember the last time we walked into the hospital it was more rushed and doctors were running. The first thing that caught my eye was that Philly was gone. Next Dad kept pulling my arm to get me to walk faster. When I saw blood and mom's arm just looking limp. My heart was about to break and my dad held on to me for what seemed to be the last time. The tale-tell sound of the sold BEEEP was the loud sound of good-bye. Tears fell, wailing and emotion flowed from both of us which may have been the last actually time either me or my dad showed emotion. When I went back to the lobby and I look around for my only friend at this terrible time. I ask, "Where's Philly?"_

_A nurse walks by and says, "That orange and yellow fish died this morning. Sorry little one I guess it was it's time."_

_I really bawl, I've lost my mom and Philly too. It was too much but that was when I hardened my heart._

_End of Flashback_

I guess that was the point both of us lost our hearts for a while. That's what I have to try to get back. Dad does need my help maybe I can make a difference in myself and my family. Even if it means I have to consult with Fautley. I am not going to wake up and face my dad, I'll do that tomorrow.

_**

* * *

**__**Ok this is the end of my latest chapter. I'll understand if I don't get any reviews for this I haven't been very loyal to my readers. I'm sorry but that's not enough I'm sure. Here are my unworthy thanks to my worthy reviewers.**_

**_Ducks-Rule-World: I've let you down I'm sure and I'm sorry but I promise to complete this no matter how many reviews I get._**

**_Mr. 04: Thanks for your support and I'm really unworthy. Maybe you can forgive me here's the latest installment of my story._**

**_I understand if you havelost interest in it. I would too I'm sorry for lacking in dependability. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT! I'M truly unworthy. _**


	10. Chapter 9 Talking Part I

**_Miranda's Life_**

_**I don't own anything from As Told By Ginger. I do own this plot.**_

**_Live, Learn, Crash, and Burn are a literal summary of my life. How sad that most of us have to learn the hard way._**

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter 9 Talking Part I**_

My drug induced sleep was almost relaxing…and I do mean almost. I open one of my eyes. Much to my surprise and slight disappointment my dad was still there half asleep. His pale face was proof enough he had been here all night and not slipped away to his buddies. There's more than likely a part of me that won't forgive him completely but maybe I can find my way out of the fog. Who knows maybe I might get a lesson that I have needed in a long time. I see my father dearest waking up and here comes the fun part actually getting conversation. Kids don't try this without a special mental permit, or at least someone to help you start with out causal talk. We just stare at each other for at least an hour; you know what's bad I'd rather be dealing with Fautley right now.

I shift my weight and dad clears his throat. I guess I might as well speak there's no way he'd be the first to take the fall. I ask, "Did you sleep well Sir?"

He responds, "Private I've been thinking a lot about your mom. Also the day we both lost her."

I feel tears slowly begin to fall and ask, "What did you find out?"

He lets out a shakey breath and says, "I haven't been much of a father these past years. You're also angry with me so go ahead and have your say. Don't hold back pri…Miranda."

That really shocked so much out of me, not only was he willing to face my fury but he actually called me by my first name and not private. So I let him have it.

"DAD I ONLY HATE THAT YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE ANGRY! NOT TO MENTION NEVER SHOWING YOU CARE! CAUSING ME TO HAVE TO GIVE UP A LOT TO TRY TO KEEP THE HOUSE AND YOUR MEANINGLESS COLLECTION OF GUNS! I HAVE BEEN ROBBED A CHILDHOOD AND MOST OF MY TEEN YEARS WITH NOTHING BUT SPITE! I AM TURNING OUT TO BE AS EMOTIONLESS AS YOU! IT REALLY CUTS TO KNOW I HAVE NOTHING REALLY TO HOLD ON TO, MY FRIENDS HAVE MOVED ON, I BARELY HAVE A FAMILY WORTH LIVING FOR PLEASE TELL ME WHAT ELSE DO I HAVE?"

He just looks at me and walks over to me. The next thing he does surprises me, he hugs me which is something he hasn't done in years. He says, "You have me, and that girl Courtney, maybe that Ginger girl you got into trouble once before. I'm sorry pr…Miranda I lost my heart and taught you how to be strong maybe too strong. Maybe now we can start over but I don't expect you to forgive me either just start with talking to me a little more."

"Yeah right sir why would those two want to still be my friends?"

Suddenly I see Courtney, Fautley, Chad, Mipsy, and Fautley's pose. I wouldn't have believed it unless I saw it with my own two eyes but here they are. I ask, "What are you all doing here? Especially you** FAUTLEY** and your do good gang last time I checked we weren't on the best of terms."

She says, "We were all worried about you and yes including me. I know Miranda but you're still a person maybe someday we could be friends. If you want to still be my enemy then that's fine with me just so you know you do have friends."

They all nod and Dad seems to be shooing them away after they just got here. Of course in a way I'm glad dad did that I know once I get back to school there will be a lot of questions but for now I'll recover in peace. Courtney walks over and whispers "See you when you come back to school okay."

I just manage to nod not sure if I would be able to speak. I thought they would all forget and move on. My dad has that told you so smile on his face and asks, "Still think there's nothing to really live for Miranda?"

"Ok S…DAD DON'T BE GETTING SMUG YET I STILL HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL AND FACE A BUNCH OF QUESTIONS!"

He just laughs until the tears begin to fall. He whispers, "You have your mothers temper but you've learned how to turn people away from me." I for the first time in a very long time feel love, anger, and peace of mind all at once. I just let out a grunt of confusion not knowing what to do or say at this point. Maybe there is hope after all even if it takes a long time maybe I can start again. **Thanks mom now I know what you were doing now. You were right now I can restart my life and get out of this black camouflage.**

**I hope dad and I can still feel you around.**

* * *

_**For those that care here's the newest chapter. I'm going to finish this and polish this up for once I'm going to do what I set out to do. Review or just read it doesn't matter hope you enjoy it whoever cares. Thanks so much for your patience! Maybe I'll do something else with my stories who knows. Thanks for having me.**_


	11. Chapter 10 Talking Part II

**Miranda's Life**

I do not own as told by ginger. I just own the plot.

A/n: The end is coming doubt anyone really cares but hey.

**

* * *

****Talking Part II**

I finally get back to school for once I'm glad to be back in this place. I was half expecting my friends to confront me right a way but it didn't happen. I just go on wearing slightly colored clothes and now I don't hear as much talk. I still hear people whispering stuff they know nothing about. I still feel eyes trying to figure out what happened no way, am I going to satisfy their curiosity they just keep dreaming. Slowly I feel like I'm coming back to my glory days. I walk with confidence and when I see Courtney talking with Fautley it doesn't really phase me as much. Sure I will always be annoyed at that do good red head but I resent her a little less now. I just walk by not wanting too much more attention put on me. I walk in my classes could take on anything except….

"Ms. Kilgalen are you feeling better?"

Questions like that now I don't mind answering them but knowing some of these teachers they'll ask me the same thing. It gets SOO ANYYONING! I'm here aren't I if I wasn't ok then I wouldn't be here. Still not one of the people that came to the hospital questioned me yet and in a way I'm glad they haven't. I can deal with the adult questions but not with my friends. Slowly the day creeps on and finally the lunch bell rings. So far I've survived now to last through the rest of the day. I just sit down in my usual spot this day hasn't been too bad all things considered. I notice Chad talking to another girl which was fine by me I didn't hold any clam on him. I just eat then he makes his way to my table and I wondered why had he made his way to my table,**_ he's probably just being nice._ **We just eat in silence and you know it was actually nice. Something told me though once I got home the questioning would begin and be painful for now I'll enjoy the calm before the fire storm. The bell rang and the faithful last part of the day began. It seems normal enough I just go on home not really sure I really want to face the band. I walk home it wasn't until I got past the school doors that I realized I didn't see Chad anywhere. I just shrug it off though not really wanting to barge in his life.

I walk on not really wanting to worry too much about the small details. Of course I knew something big or at least something that doesn't appear everyday in my life. It wasn't that bad of a day in fact it almost seems like things can go right. I am not in such a hurry to get to a specific location. When I finally get home things were a little too quiet.

I walk inside not really knowing what to expect. I just walk cautiously again I don't know anything that my friends or my dad had planned. I walk into the living and sat down. I begin to relax for a moment until I saw Courtney out of the corner of my eye. I look around and see everyone sitting near me. I knew this was bound to happen at some point so I decide that it was time for me to face all the questions that lay before me.

Courtney looks really sad and asks, "Miranda do you hate me for hanging out with Ginger?"

I let out a sigh and say, "No Courtney I don't hate you. I get jealous but it isn't hate. I just have to let go of that selfish child. You're my best friend Courtney don't forget that."

She hugs me and then Fautley came up and ask, "Miranda why did you go all goth? I know you hate me with a passion but I didn't think you'd go on the dark side."

I sigh and say, "Well Fautley I guess I felt so trapped and it was the only thing that seemed to ease the pain."

Courtney still had the teary look on her face as she says, "Miranda you should've came and talk to me instead of letting it boil inside."

It was so hard to see Courtney react like this. I really didn't think she was this affected. Next I saw a person who I didn't expect to see other than Fautley and her gang of course. He looks at me with disappointment in his eyes and I really couldn't blame him. Courtney smiles and moves away which confuses me a little. He looks mad and sad at the same time. I'm so shocked at this expression I don't know what to say or do.

I just sit there and allow him to do all the talking. He finally says, "Kilgalen you know that was stupid and selfish of you right?"

I just nod and look at him. Suddenly he hugs me, not that it was a bad thing it was just one of those things that knocks you off of balance. He says,  
"Do that again Kilgalen and I will kick your butt personally. Do you realize how lonely it has been in gym and in band?"

Again I am surprised and here I thought Chad wouldn't notice. I manage to squeak out, "No Chad, I thought you all would've gone on business as usual."

He sighs in my ears and asks, "Did I do something wrong today? You didn't seem to notice me at all."

Right like I was going to tell him the complete truth. Although I could hint the truth a little bit. I say, "No it was because it was my first day back. I was mad about a lot of things but not at you. I saw you talking to a girl at lunch though, is she your girl?"

He looks at me like I had lost my marbles. He suddenly smiles with a cocky glance as he asks, "Miranda were you jealous?"

I look like a deer in headlights but refuse to answer that with the honest. I say, "No just curious I could care less about your love life."

Ok that did not sound so convincing and I said it. He looks at me with that quirked eye brow. I groan and ask, "What?"

He says, "I just noticed that we're alone."

'_What?' "_ What" I asks in a confused tone. I looked around and saw that everyone left, I didn't like that at all so I try to smooth it over.

"So what it isn't like we're going to do anything?"

He suddenly gets close to me. _WHAT IS CHAD DOING! SURE I'VE GONE OUT WITH CUTE BOYS BUT IT WAS NEVER SOMETHING SERIOUS! _He put his hand on my shoulder and pulls me in his lap. To be honest I half expected dad to run him off but it seems that my dad is allowing him to stay. He draws his mouth closer to mine and says, "By the way Rose isn't my girl." He captures my lips and to tell you the truth it was actually good. I could hear Courtney getting all excited and my dad throwing warning glares. After that brief moment of paradise we separate and look at each other.

I asks, "Does this mean that I'm your girl?"

He gives that confident smile and says, "Only if you want to be."

I give a mysterious smile and say, "Why not?

* * *

Ok this is one before the final one. Hope you readers like it. 


	12. Epilogue

Miranda

I don't own anything from As Told by Ginger.

A/N: This is the end!

* * *

Epilogue

After dealing with that hurtful part of my life, I am finally able to move forward. It seems strange to be filled with purpose again. For now the maybes are outside of my mind. Courtney and I have strengthened our ties with each other. We talk but not as much as we did before. I begin to befriend Ginger and her pose. Of course it's doubtful we'll ever be really close. It's a start. I can be strong and independent for the most part again. I now walk into school with my head held high again.

HEY WORLD I AM BACK! Yep I'm back with a vengeance. I still see a counselor whenever I need to talk to someone neutral. My dad and I have made a small step into a friendship. It is a rather big step for both of us but we manage to hold somewhat civil conversations. My dad now talks to the counselor, Ms Winters. My dad has an interest in her but she seems to be keeping her distance. I now pick on my dad about his crush on Ms. Winters. Like I said it's a small step but it seems like a giant leap. I begin to build up my reputation from scratch. This day is different from the others. Chad and I have agreed to keep the relationship flexible. I made the rule no too cute pet names and I agreed to not get so suspicious at his talking to other girls. Band is actually starting to interest me again and that I thought wouldn't happen for a long time.

The darkness seems to be slowly fading away. I feel the ground underneath my feet, hear the birds singing, and smell the different smells that make life unique. Even though school will always be school it just seems different now that I am out of that ivory tower that I created. When school finally lets out I actually take my time walking. This is something I needed to do for a really long time. I run in the field of flowers, stir up the butterflies and lay on the ground. It all feels so real not something you buy at in a store. I let out a laugh not one of those sarcastic laughs an actual one.

I hear someone walking toward me and ask, "Having fun?"

I smack him on the shoulder and say, "What do you think captain obvious?"

He laughs, and says, "I think you are so happy you don't know how to deal with it."

"Yes I finally get to live and thanks Chad for everything."

We share a kiss and not worrying about people seeing us. I finally live the way I am supposed to. Mom don't worry anymore I understand now, you want me to live thank you.

**

* * *

**

**IT'S THE END NOW YOU WON'T HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ME!**


End file.
